Love Blossoms Within Time
by Kahoi2iHim3
Summary: Tohru has lied to Yuki of her true feelings, telling him that she loves him. The one she truly loves, Kyo, becomes secretly suspicious and full of concern of her sneaky actions, involving a suspicious journal.
1. Prologue: To Think

Summary: Tohru has lied to Yuki of her true feelings, telling him that she loves him. The one she truly loves, Kyo, becomes secretly suspicious and full of concern of her sneaky actions, involving a suspicious journal. During their dilemmas Kyo and Tohru face, they start to see many new couples arise and a few new faces.

Couples : KyoXTohru, YukiXHanajima, ShigureXMii, OCXOC and maybe some others…

Disclaimer : Ok. I am only going to say this once because I know, and you know it is true. _I own Fruits Bask_- OW! Damn lawyers! I was only kidding! (_Mumbles_) Can you people take a joke?

Quote : "_No Trumpets sound when the important decisions of our lives are made._"

-Unknown (or I forgot o.o )

oOo Love Blossoms within Time oOo

Prologue:

During a quiet night, in the Shigure Sohma house, over the singing crickets, a soft sob is coming from one of the upstairs room. At this point, everyone is asleep, except, one occupant of the house in particular, a young teenage girl.

Tohru is sobbing over something she thinks she has done wrong. In her hands, she holds a picture of her Guide and Mother, wearing her cute yellow nightgown.

She sits upon her bed in the still darkness of her room, so not to disturb anyone, recalling what happened a few hours ago, on the last day of school. She thought of the mistakes she did during the day and even attempts on figuring a solution.

Although, she comes up with none because of her mind filled with many troubles. It was too much for her to keep secret because she thought too much of it.

She had done a mistake of lying to one of her closest friends, Yuki. A great person he is indeed but she did not think she was good enough for anyone, him included because of the kindness he had shown to her.

'_Was it right to do that, Mom? I know I love him… Although, more of a brother-sister love_,' she hiccuped, '_But, I told him a lie', _Tohru laid her head down on her pillow and recalled the recent events…

oOo FlashBack oOo

_The last day of school has come, where many young teenagers race to and from different rooms of the school, getting ready for the New Year. The day being a beautiful, sun-shiny day, people who have free time spend it outside with their friends._

_Although, a small amount of others, harness their time to confess there sweet and young love, bringing the current moment to familiar faces, Yuki and Tohru. The two have nestled in a quiet spot under a charming,_ _deciduous_ _Japanese Zelkova tree. _

_"Here, I want you to have this, Tohru," Yuki handed her a small book, with a small sweet smile. It was a normal composition book with the words in neat handwriting 'Yuki's Journal'_

_Tohru gently took the book from Yuki's hands, while looking up into his almond shaped eyes. She looked back down and turned it around, looking on the back, unintentionally forgetting that it might have a title._

_"Hmmm… what's this, Yuki?" _

"This is for you, my journal. When I go to the Sohma house for a few months, during the summer, I want you to have this to remember me, just in case anything happens…" He dropped his head a little, shielding his eyes.

_Tohru looked at him bewildered. She began to think, '**What might happen, though? Is something bothering him that he doesn't want to say?**'_

_**'Truly, I don't know what will happen to me there… but I guess as long as Tohru is safe from Akito, I'll go peacefully**,' Yuki thought, **'But why does she have to be alone with Kyo? Does Akito realize this? He must know that Shigure is leaving, right?**'_

_"Yuki! No matter where you go… I will never forget you… wait- this is your journal," Tohru gasped, surprised._

_"Yes, it is", he chuckled, seeing her so astonished, "Later, when you get back home, I want you to read this, okay?"_

_Tohru thought about it, thinking that maybe this would not be such a good idea because she thought that she does not deserve something so sacred. Not that Yuki had thought of only bad ideas, for that is not what she meant at all!_

_"But, Yuki! This is your personal belonging! Do you really trust **me **with it!"_

_"Of course, why wouldn't-", Yuki was cut off by a student from the student council, "President Yuki, we need your help with cleaning up."_

_"Of course", He nodded and the boy walked off. Yuki turned to Tohru that was still in shock for keeping his journal._

_Tohru looked up to him and thought, **'Mom… I think I know what his journal will say. Yuki… he likes me, doesn't he**?'_

_She glanced at him, '**But, why? I don't deserve this… Can I really keep his journal safe? I'll keep it precious but… not because I love him the way he does for me**.' Tohru looked down._

_**'What would you do, Mom? Maybe I should tell him I love him… It will make him very happy. And I would love it if he is happy again**.'_

_She peered up again and saw Yuki look at her softly, seeing she seemed like she was going to cry. A tear fell down her cheek, as she tried to keep quiet, seeing as Yuki was about to speak._

_"Tohru, I trust you to keep my journal safe and you to read it when you get back home alright? I will try to stay in contact to you, if I can. So—"Yuki was cut off again, "Yuki? Are you coming? We need to clean up early today and get things ready for next year before the day ends. Come on!"_

_Tohru gawked at him the whole time he spoke, apparently not listening. Instead, she stood there, trying to keep from crumbling to the floor in tears, being so confused that she might just run away from the situation at hand._

_**'Oh, what should I do!**' Tohru screamed in her head, **'I want him to be happy but… AAAahh! I forgot about Kyo! What will he do! He is the one I-! However, I can't… Yuki is leaving to the Sohma Estate and I want him to be happy while he is there**,' she bit her lip._

_"I'll be there in a second," Yuki closed his eyes and tapped his foot aggravated with the annoying kid._

_"Okay" and the boy walked off again but before he did, there was a yell coming from Tohru, "Yuki! I understand your gesture, that you- that you have fallen for me," Yuki blinked and looked at her with his sparkling violet eyes._

"_Yuki… I have the same feeling. I l-love… you too," she cried harder as she lied._

_She shut her eyes holding back her tears…. She felt like this is right but it felt wrong as well. What she has done now, she cannot take back._

"_Um… I guess I should take my leave," the kid from the student council laughed nervously and slid across the pavement, the friction of his shoes and the ground barely heard in the awkward silence._

_To say at the least Yuki was surprised. Yuki was joyous and confused that she complied to him. Nevertheless, it is just that._

_She had certainly seemed to say this **for **him. She did not seem to…_

'_**Why is she crying so much…?**'_

oOo End Flashback oOo


	2. What a nice day! or is it?

**A/N : **I am thinking this first chapter will seem happier and will clear some things up… I guess? Well, I am back in school now… However, I do not think it will hinder me in typing up the Fiction. (_Raises hand_) that will be me!

Disclaimer : I do not know how to tell you this but, I was just faxed the Will, of Natsuki Takaya when she is to pass, that **I**, Catherine Joyce, will OWN Fruits Baskets! MWUHAHAHAHA- **OUCH!** I was only kidding! **I blame the television! AA**ah!

Quote: "_The Best day of your life hasn't necessarily happened_."

oOo Love Blossoms within Time oOo

"Hmmm…" Tohru sighed as she stretched her arms and removed the blankets covering her from the breezes of the night. With one eye opened and being half-awake, she slowly trudged over to her window to expose the rays of the glistening sun into Tohru's gloomy looking room.

Revealing the traditional 'bright sunny day', she opened the blush pink curtains, with a curl on her lips beginning a smile, to reveal… a murky storm brewing. Her smile dropped.

"Poor Kyo. He will get so tired to day," She sighed, "Well, I should get ready for… school." Briefly, she forgot about everything.

Her graduation from a junior to a senior in High School, Yuki's confession, and what happened over that. Tohru had a wonderful dream that had completely brainwashed her into thinking the exact opposite of her troubles.

Her wonderful dream where everyone had been happy, pure, had no doubts and nobody had the need to lie. She even began thinking that maybe if she wished hard enough that she and everyone she cares for can fly without worries.

She began to yawn and started to tread over to her armoire to pull out her uniform with a large joyous smile, that would freak anyone that looked long enough. Exactly when she reached her destination, her hand reached out…

"Wait….", She started to realize what the truth of life and forgot her dream while retracting her hand to back her side, "That's right! I have no school today. Um, I guess I should get the boys breakfast rea-", She covered her mouth in a gasp, remembering more of what she had almost lost, along with her sanity.

oOo Flashback oOo

_Just Another day in Shigure's Sohma house, except a few new updates that a few members of the house are departing, leaving Kyo and Tohru alone for the summer. Everyone is rallied outside for short 'Good byes' to the Madubachi Trio, whom are planning to fly out of the country in a week, and Yuki, whom is forced to spend his summer at the Sohma Estate with Akito._

_Hatori stood next to the porch, near Shigure and Ayame, with the same annoyed-look posted on his face when those two were making fools of themselves. They kept making up ideas for why they are leaving for a few days._

_One moment Shigure weakly says 'Uh, just because?' the next, Ayame screams out the Shigure is lying and tells them there are going 'To see an old girlfriend!'_ _Shaking his head slightly, Hatori made a move to stop there babbling and get right to the vague point._

_"Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. To put it clearly enough for you to understand…" he glared at Shigure and Ayame, whom both is waving happily, "We are going to the Mainland. Beijing, China to put it to exact. Now the reason is that-"_

_All of a sudden, he fell over onto the ground, from a hard shove, and there stood Shigure before them with the utmost… **fake** seriousness. He cleared his throat, stood straight, and tried to keep a firm look._

_"The **reason** of our departure is…" Shigure stepped back to gaze into the house, from an opening of the door, eyeing one of his published books, "We are going to Beijing to go to one of my Book Openings! Now, I expect Kyo and Tohru to **behave**…", adding an emphases to 'behave'_

_He then gave them a perverted grin while Tohru stood next to a fuming Kyo baffled to what he might have meant. Kyo huffed and glared at the Dog and approached him, Tohru looked at him wondering if he was going to hiss at Shigure or something a Cat and Dog would do._

_"**Shigure! Stop saying tha**-", Kyo began to scream but was cut off by Shigure clicking his tongue, " Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Kyo! I expected better from you! Confrontation will do nothing but start more problems." _

_"Aaaaugh!" Kyo then started to chase him. Tohru stood next to Yuki, confused at the recent situation, and she began to think, '**It certainly is weird that the Cat chases the Dog**.'_

_Ayame gave one last charming grin of the day and Hatori sighed looking at the young teens in particular. "Well, it is best that we leave now, before anything thing gets out of hand… Come, Ayame". Hatori grabbed the back of Ayame's collar and started to drag him._

_"Ta ta, Yuki! I wish you good luck at the Sohma estate! Do not let that crazed man, Akito bother you too much!" _

oOo End Flashback oOo

'That's right… Yuki and Shigure are out for the whole summer,' she squatted down in front of her armoire and pulled out a lilac blouse, along with a white skirt.

"Oh… I guess it's just Kyo and me…. I-I guess I should be going down, Huh?"

Tohru then went downstairs and decided to make some American pancakes for Kyo and her. She heard they taste good (_I know I come out of nowhere but…. WHO LOVES PANCAKES MORE THAN ME! Pancakes rock, man… uh, yea,. Forget me!_)

She walked over to the hall next to the kitchen and smelled an aroma of… fish. 'I suppose Kyo is already awake and decide to make something for us! Hmmm… I wonder what,' Tohru pondered, while walking down the stairs.

"Good morning, Kyo! What are you making?" Tohru asked in ever so peppy-way.

"Hey… just making soup."

"Hmmm… with fish? Can I try it?"

"Sure… I guess?"

Kyo then gave her the spoon, he was using to stir the soup, and she took a sip and gasped after putting the swallowing the soup, "Kyo! This is delicious!"

Kyo smiled, a smile just meant for Tohru, "Yea, I guess… Let's eat then." Tohru and Kyo had a very quiet breakfast. They sat across from each other altering their looks to the ground to the other's face on "accident" and blushing, as they always do.

Although, Tohru was very troubled with what is happening with Yuki and what to do with it, she easily kept it in when she was with Kyo. She did not want Kyo to worry. No, of course not.

OoooOOooOOooOOoo…

After they finished eating breakfast, the clouds had seemed to clear up, Tohru noticed. She smiled, at least this means good luck for Kyo.

Soon afterwards, they had both decided to wash the dishes. Certainly not many dishes to wash and clean but they expanded the normal time limit of washing less than five dinner plates, considering the food platters.

They played with the water and soap bubbles, in the first 10 minutes. Of course Tohru started it, Tohru wanted to break the silence and have some laughs with Kyo.

"Tohru! You don't get a bowl of water and splash it on people's faces!" Kyo laughed, a bit, and tried to dry his wet, soggy, lushes hair.

She playfully smiled, "I'm sorry, Kyo, but it was still fun, right!"

Tohru had become caught up with all the bubbles, water, giggles, laughs, and decided to get Kyo wet… He was not angry. He first chuckled, then just bopped Tohru on the head, while laughing his head off.

After having a few more laughs with Kyo, earlier, she decided to dry his clothes and do the laundry. Kyo went upstairs off to the roof… he seemed a little troubled, '_I hope he's okay….', _Tohru thought, looking off to the sky.

**A/N **: TA DA! The first chapter, at last! Well, I thank you people who reviewed! In addition, to the people who actually read it! Although, reviews are MUCH appreciated, I do not really care if you do are not. However, it would be nice to hear from you often! I will make the next chapter in time! Later!


	3. News I hate

Disclaimer : I might not own _Fruits Baskets, _now (_glares_), but maybe if I tap my heels a few times…. Perhaps I can! …. Wait that's to get home! (_Pouts and snaps fingers_)

_Quote : "In truth, you can't get what want by just hoping…. Sometimes you also have to take action" _- Me

oOo Love Blossoms within Time oOo

A large land, full of plenty of gorgeous and ravishing Japanese Gardens and strikingly Beautiful Japanese Buildings, Flourished the Estate, which belonged to the Sohma Family. Footsteps echoed through the halls of one of the main buildings in the Sohma Estate.

Shigure, wearing a long olive-colored yukata and white slippers, walked through the main building, where all the important people in the Sohma family boarded, without being confused what-so-ever walking in such a WIDE building. All those rooms and halls and such… It's like a Maze!

He had just left from a meeting with Akito on the other side of the main building. Akito had spoke of the reason he had Yuki spend his summer in the estate, although to Shigure it seemed as if he was hiding something.

Shigure had tried to sneak his way trying to persuade Akito to tell him but to no avail, Akito had found out his plan and lashed out at him verbally. Shigure winced, his hearing had almost gone deaf with the noise.

Akito told him to keep quiet of his decision but tell only Yuki, for some odd reason. He had also told Shigure that he will what he is hiding from Hatori.

Soon after Shigure left, Hatori had sneaked into Akito's room. Surprisingly, Shigure had just ignored him as if he had not seen him and continued to Yuki's quarters to report the update.

"_Kokoro ni hane wo motte tsutate mu-_," Shigure recites a favorite song of his happily, turning a corner every 5 doors that pass by, '_Ok, then, time for me to check on Yuki and of course…_'

He spots Yuki's room a few doors down and quietly, like the 'ninja' he is, skips in, ever so happy-like. Although, that was his mistake-

"**Gah! Uh… Oh dear! Yuki, I'm falling! Ah-!**"

"Oh, dear, it seems that I might've slipped, hah," Shigure was on the floor, on his belly, where his foot was now wearing a new fashionable shoe called…. 'The bucket'. '_It almost seems like Yuki left the bucket there on **purpose**. Just for me? ….** Nah**,_' Shigure shrugged.

Shigure looked up from the floor, "_Hello-o_? Yuki, Are you there- Oh, there you are! Hah! I couldn't see for a second, in the dimness of the room," He spotted Yuki sitting at the windowsill, looking at him curiously.

"What are you doing here, Shigure?"

Shigure looked at Yuki's attire, a blue yukata adorned with scattered snowflakes and several bright red Sweet pea flowers that sat on the left shoulder and on the bottom sleeves. The yukata was long and seemed that it would never end.

'_Thank You for A Lovely Time,' _Shigure raised an eyebrow, '_The meaning of a Sweet Pea flower… Now, what does he think will happen during his stay here?_'

"Oh, me? Well to check on you of course! Being in this huge estate _a-all_ alone, I just wanted to provide you company-" Yuki cut him off, "State the real reason, Shigure…"

He got up, from the floor, sat down, and positioned himself in a comfortable spot, on a close by pillow. Shigure's eyes turned serious, knowing that the information will be important to Yuki to hear.

Shigure hesitated rethinking if he should tell Yuki the news. He looked at Yuki, noting the similarity to Akito.

He nodded his head 'no', they may look the same on some grounds but Akito's fury is unmatched by no one but his mother. Yuki has a quiet demeanor and knows when to be silent, nevertheless, when he is angry is likely to shoot his _enemy_ out of the window.

Akito is unable to do that, with his weak body. Akito has different tactic, he attacks the mind and spirit.

"Akito had wished me that I tell you… Tohru is not aloud to visit you or anyone here and that you cannot communicate with her by any means necessary,"

Yuki, accompanied with a forlorn expression, faced outside the window, where the flawless horizon and a beautiful Cherry tree's petals and leaves, softly, blew in the wind. He turned his attention back to older cousin.

"Shigure…?"

"Yes, Yuki?"

"Did you, at all, realize that today was so gorgeous…? Where it almost seems like a Heaven outside? Have you ever thought that the Sohma family may never truly recognize such a feeling because we have never felt it," he questioned in a low yet, stern voice.

"Yes… Yuki, I did see that. Where are you going with-" Yuki cut him off again, "That we never will as long as Akito haunts this poor scarred family," his voice hissed full of venom.

Shigure was silent. He knew that his reaction would be so, considering the circumstances and that perhaps he knew.

"So, Yuki… How did you know that it would come to this," Shigure question, apathetically.

"It was obvious… Although, I hoped I didn't have to hear it," Shigure nodded," I wished that I didn't have to pass on such a devastating tiding." Yuki turned his toward his older cousin," It's better than _Akito _discussing it with me," Shigure agreed.

"Do you know why he caged me back to the Sohma Estate, for the summer?" Akito told Shigure exactly how to reply to this question, knowing that he would be curious to as why he was there.

"…I'm not so sure myself," Yuki eyed him suspiciously, "Are you su-"

Shigure had cut off Yuki. Well, not that Yuki hadn't been cut off a thousand times before, he thought as he thought back to that stupid Student council kid.

"Well, then," referring back to his peppy-self, and getting up retreating to the slidedoors, "I should leave now, it was nice talking to you, Yuki! Sayonara!" He waves and completely scrams from Yuki's sight.

'_Whew! That was a tiring discussion,_' he takes out a handkerchief and wipes a few drops of sweat from his forehead. He looked to the hallway and saw Hatori in his normal attire, of the doctor he is.

"Ah! Hatori, what a coincidence that I meet you here," he opens his arms wide for a hug, knowing well, he won't oblige, "Good afternoon, Shigure. I have news to tell you, of Akito. I am sure he had told you that I would be the one to recite it to you, am I correct?"

"Oh, but of course! You know our bud Akito," He patted Hatori's shoulder and smiled, "He is always on the mark!"

oOo **A/N : **I wonder if anybody caught what song Shigure was singing? Well, he was singing the ending song from AzuManga Daioh! Hey, if he actually watched the anime (or read the Manga) I bet his favorite character would be either Sakaki or Kimura-sensei…. Well, Review or not! Bai-bai! (_Waves_)

P.S. I do not own 'Raspberry Heaven'


	4. Just How strong am I?

Disclaimer : shall I repeat it again? …. No. I will not because you already know… (_Cries_)

**A/n : **I'm sorry I'm so lazy (_bows_).

Quote: "_Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go._"

oOo Love Blossoms within Time oOo

Once, again the morning came as the Sun rises over the mountains to lighten up the morning. Another day of small woodland creatures, like squirrels and dear, play quietly and people start to arise from their night's sleep.

This morning, Kyo had taken the worm by rising the earliest. He had woken up then started slowly began his way to the kitchen for some of his finest "Fish soups".

However, this morning he had stopped, mid-step, in front of Tohru's room. He turned his head gingerly, seeming to make a sound of rusty door hinges, and faced her door.

'_Maybe I should wake her up? It would be nice to cook with her this morning…_' he blushed.

He opened her door quietly and searched for her petite person, neatly laid out on her bed. Once he found her, he just could not find the courage to wake such an angel up.

He blushed at the thought of Tohru being his angel, walked up to her pink frilly-trimmed bed, and sat down next to her head.

"Hmm... Toh-" he started, but just couldn't seem to finish. He looked at her beautiful hair and brought up his hand next to her ear. He tucked a few loose strands and stared for little longer.

He listened for her each breath and started to calm his heart, which was beating ever so quickly at the lack of space between them. He sat his head down near her waist and rested for a few seconds.

He sat up, slapped his face, and held his hands on his face. He peeked through his fingers and looked at Tohru, still pondering on waking her up.

He blushed at his foolish antics and looked away from Tohru, only to spot a composition book. He regarded it as something unusual for Tohru to have and considered browsing into it.

He let go of his face and leisurely crawled across the room to have a quick look at the book. He took a glimpse back at the maiden behind him- checking if she would awaken from her sleep but found no signs.

Kyo abruptly got up and thought it ridiculous that he slithered on the ground as he did and decided to at least tiptoe through the room, instead of looking like a fool.

'_I am such an idiot,_' he shook his head.

He suddenly halted and had second thoughts, '_Wait… what if it is her personal diary? Well, it could be some kind of school composition book… Then what would be the point of looking at it!_'

He contemplated his actions, but his curiosity overcame him and he looked back and forth from Tohru to the book.

'_Well, I can just look at what it is…_'

He reached over for the book and picked it up. He stared at it and noticed the neat handwriting across the top: "_Yuki's Journal_". His eyes widened in curiosity and he just _had _to peer inside…

He flipped through random pages and skipped pages that looked like internal nagging to verbal crying. He learned many things about Yuki in just a short amount of time. He even learned how to read in haste out of fear that Tohru would wake up see him in her room!

He saw that Yuki had been jealous of him, that he also had feelings for Tohru, and his depressing comparison to Kisa. Kyo even thought about his previous actions to Yuki. Perhaps he should be more kindly to him, just maybe?

'_Nah_. _His past life ruined his present-self_,' he scoffed, '_Karma_… _ I will act the same way I do now! I don't have to show him pity because of his melancholy_ _life! I don't care!_'

He shrugged, a bit aggravated, and found a particular page that roused more interest than the others and was the most recent entry. He began to read finding no reason of real importance to stop his quiet pursuit.

"_Dear journal,_

_I am very surprised of myself… My thoughts have surprised me. As of late, I am considering passing this journal unto Tohru on the last day of High School._

_She would read of my feelings for her, my thoughts, depressing concept on life and etc. Perhaps she would slowly come to fall for me as well? It sounds corny but who said corny what incorrect and utterly foolish?"_

Kyo chuckled a little and thought that Yuki was most definitely a tad cliché, "Giving a journal to the girl he 'loves'! How ridiculing for someone of his status." He heard some mumbling and turned to see that Tohru was beginning to drop from her deep sleep, in which where she dreamed the most.

He gulped and decided not to speak aloud any longer. It would be a bit awkward between the two if Tohru had seen him browsing through her things without her permission and him talking to himself aloud.

"…Whatever," he whispered stupidly and continued to read Yuki's journal.

"_Perhaps, I shall do what my thoughts propose… and yet—Ugh, very much rattled at the moment, to the point that I can't think straight! What will she say in response? Will she comply to my feelings?_

_Analyzing her personality, she would probably lie to me just to make me happy… but she would not be happy. In addition to that, I would never be happy for such a depressing unity, full of secrets."_

Kyo had scoffed thinking Yuki thinks too much. Kyo sat himself more comfortably on Tohru's clean floor and read the rest of the entry before thinking:

'_Alright so maybe he is a little more than tactful to most others…Well, to the point that it's **annoying**!'_

"_Sadly, I have to be separate from her during the summer. I had been told via email, from Shigure, that I must leave to the main Sohma Estate for the summer because of a personal summoning from Akito… _

_I have many thoughts as to why I am obligated to stay over the summer… but because I am not so sure. I will not voice them (although, writing them out isn't technically voicing them…)" _

'_Wow, he sure is brave that he is willing to go to the Sohma Estate. But, why the hell would Akito want him there? That freak probably wants to mess with Yuki's head or something, _' he sneered.

Kyo put the book down and decided to let Tohru sleep for the morning. He got up, stretched and began to walk out the door when he heard a little squeak.

Looking back he smiled and whispered Tohru a 'Good morning' as he realized that she began to awaken. She smiled back and she blushed knowing that he was in her room.

'_Morning Mom, I had a great sleep. At this moment, I see Kyo in my room! Do you know why Mom? Because I have** no **idea_, ' Tohru quickly scanned her room finding the composition book misplaced. Acting drowsy, she looked back at Kyo and struggles not to panic, internally.

"Good Morning, Kyo. Did you just wake up," She questioned, while rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

'_What did he find out in that book! Oh Mom! I hope there is nothing bad. I'll have to read it later..._'

Kyo looked at the small orange kitty clock with large green eyes and read the time, "I woke up at about 5:30 a.m. I was going to eat alone but I decided to wake you up"

"Oh, really," she continued to stare and Kyo nodded 'yes', "How nice of you Kyo! Well, let's get to cooking breakfast!"

Tohru smiled and removed the blankets from her petite form, revealing her nightgown, and asked that Kyo leave for a second while she dress herself into something more appropriate for the morning. Kyo lightly blushed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

'_Wait a second…_' Kyo thought, '_**Why the hell would she have that damned Rat's Journal anyway**!_'

He huffed and pushed the aggravating thought from the top of his head and began to walk through the hallway, to the stairs. He was still quite curious and thought because he saw the particular book his curiosity might never be quenched unless he incorporates an interrogation subsequently in the week.

"Tohru! I'll meet you in the kitchen," He eyed her door, through a side glance, from down the hall, looked straight again and began walking down the staircase, reaching the kitchen, "What do you wanna eat?"

Hearing fast thumps of her footsteps, Tohru walked into the kitchen in an adorable outfit, consisting of an azure blouse that arched slightly but cute-like and a long gray, blue-tinted skirt that ended just below her knees. Looking out the window, kind of out of breath, she briefly thought about the situation involving Yuki, she stood there brushing away the notion and thought of what to eat.

"Hmm… Well, how about Pancakes again?"

"Sure, if you want, " Kyo trudged over to the cupboard and checked for pancake mix. Finding it, he set it down and pulled out other ingredients.

"Alright, so how do I make this again? I forgot," he sweatdropped.

OoooOOooOOooOOoo…

Stalker POV…

'_Hmm… stupid…. **Tohru**…. UGH! How dare they! How dare HE betray me, with that fraud_?'

A new idea for me, as in my present actions is a first. At this moment, I sit in a tree, at least 50 yards away from Sensei's humble home, holding a bright orange binocular the shape of a cat. I face east, gawking directly into Sensei's kitchen through a cute window.

How convenient that Kami put it there! It is a perfect view to spy on my sweet fiancé, Kyo!

My muddy brown eyes shine through the binocular magnifying glass, while they sparkle and glimmer. I sigh a hundred times daydreaming of the future where Kyo and I can be married and have however many children we desire!

And yet behind that adorable sparkle in my eyes, it is secretly burning with envy and hatred for that Tohru-girl! Ok, maybe she was brought up well and is not such a bad kid BUT at this moment, she is with my Kyo!

Anyone that is spending time with Kyo, when _I_ can be that person, I will hate them from the bottom my heart, while I reminisce… Reminiscing of the past, when us both were once considered friends!

Or… at least acquaintances…

"OK! Kagura, get a hold of yourself and march down there!"

I got up from my branch and hopped off landing on my feet, it hurt a little but my Sensei said to get over that. Running as swiftly as my feet can let me across the uncut lawn, I looked like a crazed boar, without Kyo or Tohru seeing me.

All of a sudden, I stopped! Glaring into the kitchen, where Kyo is holding her hand for some odd reasons… damn that Tohru!

I turned the other way, getting ready to frighten them both and take my revenge on that wretched handsome Kyo, of mine! I ran towards the kitchen almost jumping straight into the thin sliding doors--!

OoooOOooOOooOOoo…

Both blushing, Tohru had accidentally dropped the pancake mix onto Kyo's hand and tried to clean his hand but then she realized the close contact and froze! Kyo, being a dunce like Tohru, had also froze, face turning into a cute tomato.

Quickly looking down embarrassed, He let Tohru collect herself enough where she can continue cleaning his hand clear of the powder. He whispered a 'thanks' and turned the other way when he heard the sliding doors middle rip.

He turned around, clearly pissed off, but when he saw what was coming, he nearly choked on his spit! It was Kagura!

Although he was still able to bite out a question, "Ka-ka-Kagura! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Kyo! How dare you cheat on me like that," she steamed and started walking his way. But she wasn't able to reach him because Tohru had nudged her with a small shove to the right.

Tohru's head faced down, embarrassed and feeling pitiful for Kyo, "Kagura-chan… Don't hurt Kyo."

"And why NOT hurt Kyo! Huh? Give me a good reason, " Kagura still steaming, oddly acting like Rin.

"Do not hit him, Kagura-chan… I am really sorry but-"

"Don't you dare say anything that would ruin Kyo, my fiancé, and my relation--"

She is cut off again by another nudge from Tohru, "That is the reason! Kyo is not going to be married to you," Tohru screamed and looked up at Kagura, her face being shocked by such an outburst from someone like Tohru.

Kyo stood next to them, still frightened when Kagura first tried to approach him, '_Why is Tohru standing up for me like that? I'm pretty sure I can do that for myself but… I guess that never worked anyway, right?_'

"I'm sorry it has come to this but you have got to give it a rest… Kyo hasn't ever been happy with you coming for him like that and fighting isn't helping either. I don't want either of you to be depressed in the end because of unwanted injury to the heart and body," Tohru concluded by embracing Kagura's hurt form.

Kagura peeled Tohru off and looked up at Kyo with a stiff lip, "Kyo, " she bowed, "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you as bad as Tohru described. I guess loving someone also means learning how to let go… right?"

Kyo smiled at both of the girls thankful for Tohru, keeping a stiff figure, '_Oh please Kami, Don't let her lie this moment! She better not be lying!_' he panicked internally.

Tohru wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead, being nervous sure can make you tired! Then Tohru thought of something for all three of them to do, "Kagura, Kyo? How about we all go out for a movie!"

"Sure"

"Whatever…" Kyo's stomach growled, "But before we leave, LET'S EAT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

The girls sweat-dropped at Kyo's hunger, and exchanged ideas of what to eat, while Kyo and Tohru avoided the pancake idea.

**A/N : **Yay! I updated… and it's pretty long chapter too, compared to the other chapters. Well, enjoy for now: D Review if you wish!


	5. What courage?

**A/N: **Well, last chapter was fun, was it not? This chapter will be focusing on several matters at hand. One important one is why Yuki is at the Estate and Kagura's jealousy over Kyo and Tohru.

All right! I am on Summer Break and I am heading to High School! (_AnimeFan-Girl scream_) I want to go to an Anime Club! (_Smiles_)

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own anything that has already been owned, ect ect ect

Quote : _"If you have the courage to love, you have the courage to suffer." _

oOo_ Love Blossoms within Time _oOo

Shigure and Hatori decided to head to another room, away from Yuki, in case he _accidentally _hears anything he is not suppose to know until the time is right. They both stood outside of Hatori's office on the pavement that squares off the Japanese Zen garden.

"Shigure, I am going to be blunt and straight-forward to you," Hatori looked towards the bright blue sky, " Akito is in worse shape than ever and is falling closer to his death."

"Isn't he always? I am surprised he was actually able to lash out at me earli-," Hatori cut him off assertively, "You do not understand. He has until the end of the summer until his _painful_ demise"

'_Painful? Oh really,_' Shigure looked at him strangely, "I see…" Hatori sighed and gazed back at him, "Alright then. Do you have anything on your mind you would like to ask me?"

Shigure had an unreadable expression written on his face, that had Hatori baffled. Shigure not saying anything, he supposed that maybe Shigure found out a few secrets Akito had been planning.

Lately Akito had spoke to Hatori of his plans and forcing him to be quiet. Hatori had done so but was still quite unsure what to do.

Why had Akito chosen Hatori to hold all the secrets lately? At first, it had been Shigure, him being the dog with his loyalty.

Although, even a dog is quite untrustworthy because no one can be truly sure where a dog's loyalty lies, Akito must have realized this. He had probably lost his trust some time ago.

Shigure looked at Hatori intently, trying to decipher his reasons. What an unusual morning and afternoon, it just makes you want to think what the evening has in store for him.

Nevertheless, the more he thinks about the matter at hand, it sure got him thinking. Why would Akito tell Shigure that Hatori would be the one to tell him the information before Hatori even came into the room?

'_How strange… did he know the date of his death even before Hatori had come in this morning? Hmm,_' Shigure turned his head toward the sky as well, '_No… Hatori did not come into his room this morning to evaluate that, did he? They had both already known beforehand.'_

"Hatori, I do have a question for you," He said still looking at the firmament of the sky, "Is Akito forcing you to hide information?"

"Well, someone like you certainly would know, correct?"

"I suppose" Shigure replied then thought, '_That is not the type of answer I was looking for…' _

"Alright," Shigure yawned and stretched his hand enough to hit Hatori's nose, " Enough with this palaver about Akito, Let us get out of this depressing place and get packed for our leave to China!"

Hatori held his bleeding nose him pain, "Sure, just let me ease this bloody nose…" Shigure laughed and grabbed his cell phone and called Ayame to get ready for the plain ride.

"Moshi Moshi, Aya," Shigure walked inside the office while snickering at Hatori's pain.

OoooOOooOOooOOoo…

"Delicious! What is this Tohru," Kyo questioned with glee and a full mouth.

Tohru looked at him weird then giggled, "Is it that hard to tell? It's Miso soup, except with different ingredients like Tofu."

'Oh' he whispered then continued onto eating his breakfast of Steamed rice and Miso Soup. Tohru sat next to him and they both began a small conversation about what Movie to watch.

Kagura looked at the two and sighed dreamily, '_They look so perfect together it makes me want to cry… Maybe if I make myself look and act like Tohru, Kyo would love me too!_' She thought with a playful smirk and thought of herself putting on a wig that looks similar to Tohru's hair and giggle next to Kyo.

'_Oh! He would love me eternally!_' Kyo and Tohru stopped their conversation and looked at Kagura squeaking in joy and muttering a few incoherent words. "What the hell are you thinking Kagura?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," She smiled, '_Ugh, I'd rather not continue with that plan… I heard when people start faking their true self they become _

Schizophrenic! I'd rather not want to go through that' 

'_Maybe I should give up on him… oh, But life will seem so boring without something to look towards into the future,_' She started chewing on the steamed rice and swallowed. '_So then, whom will I end up with? Does this mean I will end up a-all alone,_' She looked at her food and continued thinking of alternatives.

"Hey guys, so where is Yuki? Should he be awake by now? Um…" She looked at both of their faces, which both were troubled and full of secrets, "Did I miss something?" She heard nothing except an awkward silence. Kyo took a guilty peek at Tohru, a little shameful that he had read what did not belong to him. He certainly knows that Yuki is not sleeping, like Kagura thought, but at the Sohma Estate. 

He sighed, got up from his chair and headed, supposedly, towards the roof leaving Kagura utterly confused. She looked at Tohru waiting for a response and if she does not get one voluntarily, She will just have to force an answer.

Tohru sat in front of her and Kyo's food, which is turning cold, after reminded of her mistakes she replied to Kagura depressingly, "Kagura…" Kagura replied a 'Yes?' and stared sternly at Tohru waiting for another response.

"Well, Yuki isn't here. Akito demanded that he stay at the Sohma Estate for the summer. Neither Kyo nor me know why," She looked up at Kagura, teary-eyed. "Alright, so what are you so sad about? This does not seem too bad… I suppose," Kagura pondered, putting a delicate finger on her chin.

Tohru looked up at Kagura, surprised she would ask, " Well, I…-" 

"Do you have a crush on him, Tohru!"

'_Oh what a dream come true, there is hope for me yet_,' Kagura thought excitingly. If Tohru is in love with Yuki, she can have Kyo and they can all live happily ever after, She smiled.

"No, I don't. Um, had we not already discussed this, Kagura? That you would… maybe… leave Kyo alone…." She whispered.

"Hey! I said nothing about keeping Kyo for myself! You and your horrible accusations, " Kagura arrogantly grabbed her personal Orange cat spoon and took a sip of her Miso soup. "All right, so who is it that you like…? Tohru," She interrogated Tohru, giving her a suspicious side-glance.

"**Oh crap! Aaah,**" the girls directed their attention to the noise and spotted Kyo on the floor, along with a peeved face, "You guys want to go the movies now?"

'_And shut up about that stupid Rat…_' He turned onto his back and stared at the Off-white ceiling. The girls looked at each other, confused, and both had thought why would he be falling from stairs… Although it was a tad obvious to Kagura, unlike Tohru who kept wondering why he would do that.

OoooOOooOOooOOoo…

"_Achoo,_" Yuki sneezed as his head quickly dropped down; he reached for a tissue and wiped his nose. "Am I sick? Or someone might be talking about be," He said remembering a superstition.

So far, when he had first entered the Estate, a personal maid had brought him to a guest room, without a word. When he got there, he had been clueless as to what to do, for no one had appointed him to anything or told him his reason being there.

He had started to think about why he could be there. Perhaps Akito has learned Yuki and Tohru's progression in their relationship? Yuki knows better though.

Akito must have more than one reason to keep him there away from Tohru. There must be something that Yuki is missing to solve his most recent problem.

When that crazed Dog had skipped in, Shigure proved correct on Yuki's first accusation. Although, Shigure had not given him any clues for his other suspicions and Yuki was still clueless, and now he was also peeved that he cannot even have contact with Tohru.

After Shigure left, Yuki realized there was absolutely nothing to do and it now seems that there had been no point for him being here but have him annoyed for Akito's amusement.

'_Nothing to do now…_' He listened to the eerie silence, waiting for something to happen but when nothing happened he sighed. '_Nothing to do except sleep…_'

He got up, approached his sleeping mat, and laid himself down. Minutes later he fell asleep….

"**Yuki! Wake up! It's me, your most loved cousin,**" Yuki's ears ringed and he quickly sat up, turned head to the knuckled head that had awakened him from his slumber.

He glared at Shigure whom was waving his arms excitingly as if he had something important to say. Yuki doubted that.

"Good Afternoon, Yuki! Why would you go to sleep on such a wonderful afternoon? The Sky is blue with no cloud in sight and yet I see you in your dark room… Sleeping!"

"And I would rather go back to sleep instead have a stupid conversation with you…" He yawned, realizing he had been so sleepy. He looked back at Shigure, seeing that he had not left yet.

'_He would not leave even I asked him to,_' he thought. He waited for Shigure to say something but instead got a crazed look form him as if Shigure was waiting for him to give an ok to speak.

He sighed, "What is it that you want to say, Shigure?"

"Hatori, Ayame and me are getting ready to leave to China! Is there anything you wish for us to bring back for you?"

"No… now let me go back to sleep"

He laid himself back down and waited until he heard Shigure leave. He does not want anything from China…

He has no reason to want anything from there. All he wants is to leave the Sohma Estate and never have to encounter Akito.

**A/N :** _Steamed Rice_: Hot steamed rice is the most important dish in Japanese-style breakfast. Usually it is plain without any seasoning. 

_Miso soup: _Common ingredients are tofu, green onion, seaweed, etc.

Miso soup with Tofu

Had anybody catch what Hatori meant by "painful"? Shigure caught it! Please, do not think too hard, it is quite simple. (_Nods_) Okie Dokie-Ogi Togi! That is the fourth chapter… Sorry it took me so long. I could not upload any documents for about a month! (otherwise I just got lazy)


End file.
